lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Lyria (TwoHeadsBarking)
This is a sample character for Living Eberron. You can use this as a starting point for your character by Editing this page, viewing the source via the Source button at the top-right, and copying its content to a text editor. Edit that to reflect your character and then create a new Wiki link on the character linking page, create the new page, edit its source via the Source button on the top-right, copy this text, and save the result. Please delete this (and other) help text when saving your sheet. Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+1 vs AC; 1d4-1 damage and Lyria is astonished (save ends).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Implement, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +8 vs Will, 1d10+7 psychic damage. Augment 1: As above, and on a hit the target takes a -4 penalty to Will until the end of Lyria's next turn. Augement 2: 2d10+7 psychic damage, and the target takes a -4 penalty to all defenses until the end of Lyria's next turn. Special: This power can be used unaugmented as a Ranged Basic Attack}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Implement, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares. Each creature in burst; +8 vs Will, 1d6+7 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Lyria's next turn. Augment 1: As above, and on a hit the target cannot make opportunity attacks until the end of Lyria's next turn. Augment 2: 2d6+8 psychic damage, and the target takes a -4 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Lyria's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Charm, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +8 vs Will, Lyria slides the target one square adjacent to an enemy. The target then makes a MBA with a +4 bonus to attack against that enemy. Augment 1: As above, and the MBA gains a +4 bonus to damage. Augment 2: Lyria slides the target four squares adjacent to an enemy. The target then makes a MBA with a +4 bonus to attack and damage against that enemy. The target is then dazed until the end of Lyria's next turn.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fire |Power Description=Close burst 10; Trigger: An enemy within 10 squares hits Lyria. Effect: The target takes 1d6+4 fire damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description=Range 10; Target: One creature. Effect: The target grants CA to the next creature that attacks it before the end of Lyria's next turn.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description=Range 20; Target: One creature that shares a language with Lyria. Effect: Lyria sends a mental message of 25 words or fewer to the target, who can respond in kind as a free action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Augmentable, Implement, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10; +8 vs Will, 2d6+7 psychic damage and 5 ongoing psychic damage (save ends), and the target takes a -2 penalty to Will for the rest of the encounter. Miss: Half damage, and ongoing 3 psychic damage (save ends). Effect: Make a secondary attack. Secondary Target: Each enemy adjacent to the primary target. Secondary Attack: +8 vs Will. Secondary Hit: 1d6+7 psychic damage and 5 ongoing psychic damage (save ends), and the target takes a -2 penalty to Will for the rest of the encounter.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=8 (+1) |Constitution=12 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=18 (+6) |Wisdom=12 (+3) |Charisma=19 (+6) |Skills= Arcana +11, Bluff +13, Intimidate +11, Stealth +9 |Feats=Aberrant Mark of Madness, Superior Implement Training (Crystal Orb), Armor Proficiency (Leather) |Equipment=Crystal Orb of Nimble Thoughts +1, Flowform Leather Armor +1, Amulet of Elegy +2; Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book, Healing Potion (2), 100 gp of Ritual Components; 197 gp |Rituals=Sending, Conceal Dragon Mark}} Character Information Background Appearance Age: ? Gender: Female Height: ? Weight: ?. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Other Sections Reserved for future use Equipment Coins: 15 gp Encumbrance: 94 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 - 1 from armor) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 any * Languages: Common, one other * Bonus At-Will Power * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonuses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Bard (PHB2) * Bardic Training: Gain the Ritual Caster feat, and once per day cast one bardic ritual of level 4 or lower for free. * Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Valor): Once per round as a free action, grant an ally within 5 squares who bloodied or killed an enemy 4 temp hp. * Majestic Word: Gain the Majestic Word power. * Multiclass Versatility: Not restricted to choosing multiclass feats from only one class. * Skill Versatility: +1 to untrained skill checks. * Song of Rest: When you play a musical instrument or sing during a short rest, you and any ally who spends a healing surge recovers an additional 4 hp per surge spent. * Words of Friendship: Gain the Words of Friendship power. Feats * 1st: Vampiric Heritage (Dragon 371) * Human: Jack of All Trades (PHB) * 2nd: Melee Training (Charisma) (PHB2) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Bat) (AP) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Special: +2 to Insight and Perception to sense and recognize dhampyrs and undead. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -5 gp light shield -15 gp adventurer's kit -10 gp holy symbol -5 gp ID papers with portrait -12 gp lute -100 gp Last Sight Vision ritual book -130 gp Undead Ward ritual book -100 gp ritual components x100 -20 gp thieves' tools -------- 15 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n+2 ** Harsh Longsword +1 * Level 2: Parcel n+1 ** Skald's Chainmail +1 * Level 3: Parcel n+3 ** Sandals of Precise Stepping (Flavored to be boots) * Level 4: Parcel n+4 ** Performer's Longsword +2 XP The Last War: * 3750 XP The Second Day of Mourning: * 1575 xp and 5 RP here * Turn 1 RP into 175 xp Total XP: 5500 Changes List changed here * 2009/08/13: Created * 2010/01/24: Level 5. Gained Satire of Bravery. Traded Warsong Strike for Vicious Mockery. * 2010/02/10: Added Performer's Longsword +2, the level 4 treasure. Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * Summary - Intimidate is listed as +8, should be +9 Fixed Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * I believe your lvl 5 daily is Satire of Bravery, but you've called it Stirring Shout in the summary (super minor) * did you get your lvl 4 treasure? Didn't see it noted Approval 2 Everything that renau1g mentioned seems to be fixed. Have fun with Heart Stopper, and put her to good use! (Wait, I'm you're DM... what am I saying!? ;) ) Approval by Kalidrev Status Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Approved as a 5th level character with 5500 xp by renau1g and Kalidrev.